This invention relates generally to in-line roller skates and, more particularly, to a modular roller skating apparatus having an enhanced boot structure, modular frame portions, and a plurality of modular wheel assemblies.
Although in-line skates are a very popular form of exercise and entertainment, consumers have limited choices regarding the aesthetic appearance of the skates and limited ability to replace certain parts that wear out relatively quickly. More particularly, in-line skaters frequently desire to personalize their skates by making different portions of the skate different colors. In addition, skaters desire the ability to replace roller skate tires without replacing the entire wheel assembly or the entire skate. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide the modularity and ease of use that are necessary to provide maximum skater utility.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a modular roller skating apparatus having an advanced boot configuration which provides independent support structures for a skater's feet and ankles. Further, it is desirable to have a modular roller skating apparatus which includes modular frame portions that may be interchangeably replaced. In addition, it is desirable to have a modular roller skating apparatus which includes a modular wheel construction in which skate tires may be conveniently replaced without replacing the entire wheel assembly.